


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (12/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh, spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [54]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (Niall+Zayn+Liam POV, Sheylinsonverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (12/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks). Since this was a request for something within Sheylinsonverse, which is co-written with Lucy, this is, too! We each wrote 3 sentences, so this is 6 total. :)

"D'you know anything about him? Have either of them mentioned anything?" Niall mutters to Zayn, keeping an eye on Harry and Louis in the corner of the room where they're both crowded in close to Harry's phone, occasionally bursting out with snickering laughter.

"Harry said he has a cute butt," offers Liam.

Zayn yawns, and then shrugs gracefully, saying, "Louis worries about him a lot; I think they're wanting to ask him to come to MSG but he might be still on the show then."

Niall bites the corner of his thumbnail -- they seem happier than when they tried taking up with Grimmy, that's for sure, but they'd seemed to like Aiden lots, too, and when he left, because of the X Factor no less, they were a mess.

"Hey," Zayn's prod to his ribs earns an automatic grumble from Niall, "you worry too much and it's gonna give you wrinkles."

Niall sighs and says, "I just love Harry and Louis so much, I don't want to see 'em hurt -- and no, Liam, I'm not gonna just marry them myself; that joke's older than we are and too dumb even for Harry to tell."


End file.
